Locura de amor
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash - La vida y la muerte están estrechamente unidas y a veces no somos los que deciden si debemos vivir o morir.


**Locura de amor**

**Resumen: **La vida y la muerte están estrechamente unidas y a veces no somos los que deciden si debemos vivir o morir.

Drabble en respuesta al primer reto del grupo "Postre de natas"

**Categoría: **Original

**Géneros**: Angustia, Drama.

**Clasificación**: G

**Advertencias**: Muerte de un personaje

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

El cuerpo le dolía, pero no era ese dolor que uno siente cuando se hace una cortadura o se rompe un hueso. No, esto era algo diferente, algo a lo que no podía darle nombre.

Trató de abrir los ojos, pero luego de unos minutos se dio cuenta de que era imposible. No era capaz de mover ni una parte de su cuerpo.

Escuchó, sin embargo de que alguien entraba al lugar donde se encontraba. Una puerta se abrió, muchos pasos, lentos pasos, se escucharon acercarse- luego la puerta volvió a cerrarse.

-Hemos venido a verte –dijo la voz de su madre, la podía reconocer fácilmente. La nota de angustia con la que le habló le alarmó-, hoy cumples doce años, cariño, y queríamos estar contigo.

_**-¡¿Doce años?!**__ –_se preguntó a si mismo, incapaz de hacerlo con palabras.

-Adivina. Tu hermana Clara se casara en un par de meses. Vas a ser tío, Raúl.

No podía entender lo que pasaba ahí. Él tenía once años y unos cuantos meses. De hecho, recordaba perfectamente su fiesta de cumpleaños a la que casi todos sus compañeros de clases asistieron.

-Lo lamento mucho, hijo –dijo ahora su padre-, los médicos no pudieron hacer nada para recuperarte, pero nos dejaron venir a despedirnos.

_**-¿Despedirse? **__–_un miedo horrible comenzó a atacarle. Tenía miedo, por primera vez en su vida tenía pánico de verdad.

La puerta se abrió otra vez y los pasos de alguien corriendo se escucharon.

-¡No puedes estar aquí! –gritó su padre.

-¡Ustedes son los que no tienen que estar aquí!

¿Manuel? Esa era la voz de su mejor amigo.

-¡Llamaré a seguridad para que te saquen de aquí! –amenazó su madre.

-¡Es una desgraciada! –gritó.

_**-¡No trates así a mi madre!**__ –_dijo en su mente. Molesto de que el que consideraba como su persona más importante, tratara así a la mujer que le dio la vida.

Un fuerte golpe escuchó en la habitación. Una cachetada. Podía reconocerlo sólo por el sonido que hizo.

-Puede volver a pegarme, si es lo que quiere, pero no permitiré que mate a Raul.

_**-¡¿Matarme?!**_

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que haría algo por el estilo?!

-¡Si desconectan a Raúl lo van a matar!

-¡Él ya está muerto!

_**-¡No lo estoy! **__–_gritó nuevamente en su mente.

-No lo está. Sé que él sigue vivo.

-Pensamientos románticos de un mocoso maricón –dijo su padre con desprecio. Cada palabra pronunciada destilaba asco y repulsión.

-Lo amo de verdad.

-Es una abominación lo que dices. Mi hijo era un chico normal, alguien que se iba a casar con una buena chica para llenarnos de nietos –dijo su madre, mientras lloraba-. Tú sola presencia aquí mansilla a mi bebé.

-No puedo permitir que mate a la persona que amo.

-Ya es tarde –dijo su padre-. Los papeles están firmados, y los médicos ya vienen a desconectar la maquina.

-¡No lo hagan, se los ruego! –gritó Manuel.

Y fue cuando lo sintió. Una mano aferrada a uno de sus brazos. Con fuerza.

-¡Aléjate de él!

-Por favor…

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –una voz desconocida preguntó.

-Se lo ruego, doctor –pidió Manuel soltando el brazo de su amado-, no lo mate.

-Lo lamento, muchacho. Raúl ya está muerto. Sus signos vitales ya dejaron de dar señales de vida. Esta maquina lo mantiene.

_**-¡Aun estoy vivo! ¡Por Dios, que alguien me ayude!**_

-Señor, se lo ruego.

-El accidente de auto en el que estuvo involucrado, lo dejó con muerte cerebral. Esta maquina sólo mantiene sus órganos funcionando, pero no por eso volverá a la vida.

-¡Todos ustedes están dementes!

_**-¡Ayúdame, Manuel!**_

-¡Deja de decir eso, desgraciado! –gritó su madre- ¡¿Cómo crees que me siento yo al haber perdido a mi hijo?! El tenerlo aquí sólo me hace mas daño. A todos.

-¡A mi no me importa sufrir, si lo puedo ver todos los días!

-Ya es hora –dijo el medico.

-¡Deténgase! –pidió con agonía.

-¡Sujétenlo! –ordenó su padre.

-¡Sáquenlo de aquí! –exigió su madre.

_**-¡Ayúdame, Manuel! ¡No dejes que me maten! ¡Por Dios, no quiero morir!**_

-¡Por favor, no lo haga!

_**-¡Mamá, papá, sálvenme! ¡No permitan que me maten, por Dios! **_–Pedía desesperado, tratando de reaccionar.

-Creo que lo mejor es que lo saquen de aquí –dijo el doctor.

-¡No me iré! ¡No permitiré que lo maten! –volvió a gritar Manuel.

Las maquinas comenzaban a sonar cada vez más despacio.

_**-¡No puedo respirar! ¡Me están matando! ¡Ayuda!**_

-Ya está hecho –dijo el doctor, mientras la maquina que medía el ritmo cardiaco sonaba anunciando el fin de una vida.

_**-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Manuel!**_

-¡Manuel! –gritó su madre

Un fuerte sonido de vidrios quebrándose, fue lo último que Raúl escuchó antes de que su vida se fuera por completo.

Trece pisos debajo de su ventana, el cuerpo reventado de Manuel mostraba lo enamorado que estaba de su amigo. Que la edad no le impidió, a sus cortos trece años, cometer una locura de amor y saltar al vacío en el mismo momento que la vida de Raúl se iba.

Fin

N/A: Lamento mucho si mi escrito molestó a alguien o se sintió herido, yo sólo lo muestro a ustedes desde mi punto de vista.

Un beso

Majo


End file.
